


Podfic: Have You Seen the Muffin Man?

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker works to hone her skills; Dean is convenient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Have You Seen the Muffin Man?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Have You Seen the Muffin Man?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58286) by [somnolentblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue). 



> This story was written by somnolentblue

Somnolentblue has given a blanket permission for any of her stories to be made into a podfic, came across this particular gem and just had to do a reading for it.

 

[MP3 Download](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112012121908.zip)


End file.
